


Baby Bawson

by harvestleaves



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Ginny and Mike have an unexpected surprise happen at the beginning of Spring Training the season after Mike retires.





	Baby Bawson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourstartingpoints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourstartingpoints/gifts).



Ginny groaned, pressing her face into Mike’s chest as her alarm went off for her first spring training game and reached her arm out to try and turn off the loud beeping, trying to quell the small bit of nausea she was feeling.

“Hey Gin, time to get up. It’s the first game of spring training, and you’ve got a start. Then I have a meeting with Oscar in an hour about taking over for Al after this season. So I’m going to have to meet you at the complex later,” Mike whispered softly against Ginny’s neck as he hugged her close.

“Mmmm, I don’t want to get up yet. I’m feeling a little queasy,” she mumbled with a grimace as she finally dragged her eyes open to look up at Mike.

Mike’s eyebrows drew close in concern as he gently rubbed soothing circle’s over Ginny’s stomach, wondering if he should call her in sick for the day.

“Queasy? Did you eat something with Livan last night that didn’t agree with you? Should I call Al and tell him you’re not up to start?”

“I’m sure it was just something that Livan cooked. I think he added cilantro to those tacos from last night. Don’t say anything to Al, I’m sure it’ll pass by game time,” Ginny promised as she pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s lips, gently running her fingers through his beard as she cupped his cheek.

“If you’re sure. I’m going to go make some breakfast, do you want some ginger tea this morning? It might help with your stomach,” Mike offered as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks,” Ginny smiled as she settled back into the bed watching Mike leave to go to the kitchen before she tilted her head at the buzz of the alert from the period tracker on her phone and frowned slightly in confusion. Opening the app, her gaze narrowed at the fact that her period should’ve shown up two weeks ago, counting the days over once more in her head. Swearing softly under her breath, she hit Evelyn’s number on her phone and brought it up to her ear.

“Pick up, pick up…please. Evelyn?! Are you alone? Thank god! I’m late,” Ginny quickly rambled into the phone once she’d heard Evelyn’s voice on the other side of the phone.

“Whoa Gin, slow down. Late? As in?” Evelyn’s eyes widened at the quick words Ginny was rambling, pausing in mixing the pancake batter she was making.

“Yeah Ev, my period is late. By two weeks. Listen, Mike is about to come back into the room, but he’s got a meeting with Oscar in an hour, can you meet me here with a pregnancy test? I’ll text you fifteen minutes before he leaves.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

Ginny quickly ended the call when she heard Mike’s footsteps coming up the stairs to their rental and took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she turned to scroll to her Instagram, hoping that Mike wouldn’t realize something was up.

She had been just as surprised as Mike had been when the catcher had suddenly kissed her in celebration after the Padres historic World Series win in Mike’s final season. Sure, she was so pleased to see the captain retire on top of the world, and she was definitely happy that the two of them didn’t have to keep sneaking kisses in the hallways of Petco. But it was the fact that their kiss had immediately made them become the most talked about story alongside their win and was what Ginny had been worried about the entire time sneaking around with Mike.

The last thing she wanted going into her third season with the Padres was yet another news story she was the headline of, though it didn’t seem like the universe was in her favor on that one. And on top of it all, she was probably going to have to take the majority of the season off due to safety since there wasn’t exactly any precedent on the physical impact playing major league baseball did on a pregnant woman’s body.

Shaking her head when she saw Mike in the doorway, Ginny gave him her trademark dimpled grin when she was handed the mug of tea and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks, I really appreciate the tea, you should probably get ready for your meeting with Oscar, I think I’m going to drink my tea before I get ready. I’ll text you when I’m on my way over.”

Mike’s brows creased once more in concern at how dismissive Ginny seemed to be this morning but he figured it was just a girl thing and gave a small shrug.

“If you’re sure, I’ll be out in a few then babe.” he pressed one more kiss to her forehead before he headed into the bathroom to get ready for his meeting, hoping Ginny felt better by game time.

Ginny smiled as she watched Mike saunter into the bathroom and happily drank her tea. She let out a sigh of relief when her nausea finally started to dissipate and grinned at the sight of Mike emerging from the bathroom fifteen minutes later clad in just a towel.

“You should go without a tie, you never look comfortable when you wear one.”

“Yeah, because they make me feel like a circus sideshow. Blue shirt or white?” Mike held the two options up to show Ginny, genuinely wanting her opinions.

“Blue, I like the light blue against your navy suit. It looks very sleek and professional,” Ginny said as she took another sip of her tea, shamelessly eyeing over Mike as he dropped the towel to get dressed.

“Hey, stop ogling me and finish your tea. I don’t want to be late for my meeting because someone wants me to get distracted,” Mike laughed as he started to get dressed.

"Fine, you're no fun." Ginny tried to pout as she looked up at Mike, though her dimpled grin wasn't too convincing to him that she was actually upset.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, babe. I've gotta head out now, but you're gonna call me if you don't feel well again, right? I'll let Oscar know that you might not be pitching today so Sonny can get warmed up just in case."

Ginny let out a soft huff of annoyance as she rolled her eyes at Mike before she gave him a small nod and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Fine, worrywart. But I promise I'll be feeling better by game time."

Giving Ginny one last once-over, Mike finally agreed before he pressed another kiss to her lips before he headed out to his meeting with Oscar.

Ginny made sure to wait until she heard Mike's car start up before she called Evelyn once more.

"Hey, Mike just left. Are you on your way?"

"Yup, I've got the test, and I'm heading out of the parking lot now. I'll be there in five," Evelyn promised as she hung up the call.

Ginny got up to get dressed as she waited for Evelyn to show, slipping on some Nike leggings and a matching sports bra and tank top before she moved to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

Hearing the wheels of a car pull into the driveway made Ginny's heart pound faster as she peered out the window to make sure it was Evelyn. Letting out a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend exit the car, Ginny took a slow, steadying breath before she descended the stairs. Her heart was pounding as the normally one-minute walk suddenly felt like twenty. Squeezing her eyes shut to blink back a sudden tear, Ginny opened the door to look at Evelyn, letting a small sob finally slip out as she was engulfed into a hug.

"Shhhhh, I'm here sweetie. We're going to figure this out. I just need you to take a deep breath for me," Evelyn cooed gently as she gently rubbed Ginny's back, hoping to soothe her friend as much as possible.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Ginny took a steadying breath as she leaned into the hug Evelyn was giving her before she pulled back, making sure to quickly wipe at her cheeks before she looked at her friend.

Evelyn's heart shattered as she listened to Ginny's sobs, hugging Ginny tightly until her friend regained her composure. "Ready?" Evelyn asked gently as she reached up to wipe one last tear from Ginny's cheek, studying her face before she looped her arm around Ginny's waist.

Leading Evelyn up the stairs once more to her and Mike's room, Ginny took the outstretched bag from Evelyn and went into the bathroom with the test. She took a deep breath as she opened the box and read over the instructions, making sure to follow them to a t before she opened the door to have Evelyn start a timer.

"This is going to be the longest three minutes of my life," Ginny groaned as she watched Evelyn press the button on her phone's timer.

"Longer than your final inning with Mike in that last game of the World Series?" Evelyn teased with a nudge to Ginny's arm, a sly grin on her face.

"I don't think anything will ever feel as long as that inning. I knew just from one look at him that we were going to win. Heck, I still can't believe that Mike was able to go out with the World Series ring he worked so hard for."

"You all worked your asses off, but you're right. I think deep down, Mike wanted it more than any of you, even if he was too prideful to admit it. Hey...timer's up."

"Okay...I can do this," Ginny whispered softly to herself as she picked up the test, her eyes squeezed shut as she took a deep breath before she opened them.

"Fuck."

Two clear blue lines stared back at her, confirming her suspicions.

Ginny's hands immediately flew to her abdomen as she turned to Evelyn. "I-I'm pregnant," she gasped, a million thoughts directly running through her brain as she thought about how she was going to tell Mike, oh shit, and Oscar. The tabloids were going to have a field day when they found out the first female player in Major League Baseball was pregnant.

"Oh my gosh, how am I going to tell Mike? How long will I be able to play this season before it becomes unsafe?"

"Ginny, breathe. Just take it one step at a time. First, you're going to call Mike and let him know that you're not feeling well and that you need him home. Then you're going to call Oscar and tell him you won't be playing today."

"Call Mike first. Got it," Ginny took a steadying breath as she hit the speed dial for Mike's number, tapping her fingers nervously as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey sweetie, I'm in the middle of that meeting with Oscar. Can I call you back?" Mike's soft voice was laced with concern as he picked up the call.

"Not really. It's kind of important. I'm still not feeling well, and I need you to come home," Ginny swallowed weakly as she waited for Mike's response.

"I'll be home in ten. Don't worry, I let Oscar know that you're not up to playing today. I love you, and I'll be home soon."

"I love you too, see ya soon." Ginny let out a heavy breath as she ended the call before she glanced over at Evelyn. "Mike'll be home in ten minutes, you should probably get back to your boys. Thank you so much again for being here with me through all of this."

Evelyn smiled as she got up to give Ginny another tight hug. "You're going to be fine telling him. You both will make amazing parents. Congrats by the way."

"Thanks, Ev, I'll call you later."

Ginny smiled as she watched Evelyn pull out of the driveway and busied herself with making another cup of tea, anxiously waiting for Mike to come home as she tapped her nails nervously against the counter.

"Gin? Hon, I'm home."

"Hey Mike, I'm in the kitchen," Ginny called out as she sat at the island in the kitchen, still staring wide-eyed at the pregnancy test in front of her as she took another sip of her tea.

Mike looked at her in confusion as he walked in, moving to pour himself some coffee before he sat down next to Ginny.

"You ready to go to the doctor? Gin, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Mike's mouth dropped open in surprise as Ginny slid the positive pregnancy test over to him. "Wait, seriously? Gin, this is amazing! Wait, what about the season? Are you going to take the season off?"

"Yup. We'll have to see the doctor, but from what I've researched, I should be fine until just past Opening Day. I'll be due in about August or September."

"Okay then, we'll get an appointment set up, and then I guess we'll have a team meeting later this week to tell the guys? Livan will want to throw you a baby shower," Mike laughed as he set the test down to pull Ginny into a hug.

"I'll set up the appointment for this afternoon. Go rest."

 

* * *

 

Ginny sighed as she snuggled into Mike's side a month later on their way into Petco for Opening Day, completely forgetting that she'd let it slip to Livan that she was pregnant the week before during a movie marathon, where Livan had also let slip that he had a boyfriend. She hadn't told any of the other guys yet however, not wanting to make a big deal out of it on opening day.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

The locker room was filled with blue and gold balloons, and there was a baby shower sign hanging above her locker, with baby name suggestions post-it noted to the insides.

"Sorry m _ami_ , I couldn't keep it a secret. Plus, Evelyn blabbed to Blip back during Spring Training. Anyways, we got you two a gift, actually, a few," Livan grinned as he sauntered over, holding out his arms for a hug from Ginny, a gift bag hanging off his right forearm.

"You guys are such cheeseballs," Ginny sniffled as she blinked back a few tears of happiness, burying her face into Livan's chest as she was pulled into a hug.

"Yeah. We know. Now, open your present, though there's more baby stuff near your locker."

Ginny laughed as she pulled back, wiping a few tears off her cheeks as the gift bag was handed off to Mike, snuggling back into the safety of his side as she reached over to tear out some of the tissue paper.

In the bag, there was an assortment of baby supplies, including some bibs, pacifiers, and a stuffed doll of their Friar mascot. At the bottom of the bag, however, there was a wrapped gift box, and Ginny pulled it out with a confused look.

"Why would you put a wrapped box inside of a gift bag?" she asked as she turned the box over, confused as to why there was an excessive amount of packaging.

"Because that one's special."

Mike turned to smile at Al's voice and set to give the soon retiring manager a tight hug.

"Okay....way to be mysterious," Ginny mumbled under her breath as she tore the wrapping paper off of the box before opening it.

The locker room was quiet except for the soft gasps coming from Ginny and Mike as the gift box was opened to reveal a very tiny, newborn-sized Padres jersey. On the back, however, was the number 0, with the last name of Bawson stitched across the top of the jersey.

"We couldn't really fit 'Baker-Lawson' on the back. It was too small of surface space, so we had to get creative. It was Duarte's idea. He and Evelyn say it's your 'ship' name. Like Brangelina I guess," Blip finally spoke up after a few moments with a shrug, clapping a hand on Mike's shoulder affectionately.

"That is the tiniest little jersey I've ever seen," Mike whispered as he lifted the small jersey up, trying to imagine how their little one was going to look in the clothing in just six short months.

"Yeah Mike, babies are kinda that tiny," Ginny chuckled as she leaned in for a kiss, reaching out to lightly touch the jersey.

 

* * *

 

 By late-September, Ginny and Mike were entering the clubhouse with a baby carrier to wish the team good luck in the postseason.

"Is that the little one?" Sonny grinned when he spotted the new parents, getting up to go hug them.

"Yup, this is Anthony William Baker-Lawson," Mike smiled as Ginny handed over the baby carrier so she could take the tiny bundle out, cradling their newborn close to her chest to show off the back of the Padres jersey they'd put him in for the occasion. "Anthony after Tony Gwynn, and William, for Gin's dad."

"He's perfect," Ginny whispered as she gently moved to show the team their son, a proud grin on Mike's face as he watched Ginny, waiting for the team to notice the engagement ring on Ginny's left hand as well.

"Wait, _mami_. Did Lawson pop the question too?" Livan grinned, zeroing in on the ring Ginny was wearing, causing the young pitcher to blush.

"Yeah, we have Opening Day next season set as the date," Ginny blushed with a nod as she looked back at Mike.

Livan laughed as he gently moved to give Ginny a side-hug, not wanting to squish little Tony. "Well, I guess this means congrats...again."


End file.
